Undertale Question and Answer
by treesomelove
Summary: Hello people and welcome to a small Q&A but you can help make it grow larger and ask frisk and the other characters questions. rated T for some swearing
1. Chapter 1

"Hello everybody, my name is Frisk, as you know. And I wanted to do a Q and A" Said Frisk.

"I'm also helping too!" Chara exclaimed.

"Okay, the rules are

This is rated T for teens so no inappropriate questions

If you see anything like catspat or any body saying like only question can only be send thru pm. Don't listen to them.

Don't be a spelling nazi or something like that

"Okay that should be it" Frisk said

"See you later and now i'm gonna go eat chocolate


	2. Questions 1-5

**Monsieur A** "OH MY GOD WE HAVE OUR FIRST QUESTIONS!" Frisk said in Excitement.

"Whoa frisk calm down" Chara said

"Okay, okay" Frisk said

 **Shark Lord Asked:**

 **Toriel what would you do to Undyne if you learned she SENT FRISK TO THERE DEATH FROM A TALL CLIFF?**

"Oh, you don't say" Toriel said as she summons a fireball in her hand.

"OH SHI-" Undyne said as she got hit by a fireball

 **Asriel did you get neck cramps during yours and Frisk's fight?**

"No, i just wanted to look cool. Let's see if i can do it again" Asriel said

15 minutes later

"Welp, i got a neck brace" Asriel said

 **Flowey where did you find that seizure looking guy on your TV?**

"That was one of the humans faces" Flowey said

 **Undyne what would you do if Papyrus learned you were never going to let him in the Royal Guard and he became a shell of his former self, and Sans goes into 'Burn in Hell' mode?**

"run but thats never gonna happen because we are in the surface" Undyne said as half of her body is burned

 **Chara what the bleep is your problem with everyone?**

"I don't know, it was friday the 13 what was i suppose to do?" Chara said

 **Sans what was the first time you were furious with someone, besides Chara, for harming Papyrus?**

"Nobody i guess" Sans said in confusion as his blue eye locks onto mettaton Ex

 **SaphireDemonStar asked:**

 ***an anthropomorphic creature that looks like a wolf with cat ears, purple fur, dark blue hair with light purple highlights, black tipped fox tail, wings that start off at the top with blue and pink feathers(both colors a cotton candy shade) and finishes off with dark blue leathery membrane in a bat or dragon style, with a lot of feathers strewn throughout the fur mostly focusing on the chest and hip areas looking like a shirt and skirt combo, wearing a Sans-like pale blue hooded jacket with a pink heart on the back, and pale pink scarf that look like Papyrus' appears* yo I have a few things to give and a few questions first off! *hands Sans a large pile of pillow* here sleep on these *hugs Sans* also you are a marshmallow! Next *hands Papyrus a refrigerator sized jar of spaghetti and meatballs (the size of baseballs)* for you being a cinnamon roll, and before you ask Cinnamon Rolls are a fluffy, sweet treat that many people enjoy and by calling you that we are calling you sweet, also fluffy if used in a certain context would mean cute so by calling you a cinnamon roll we are calling you cute and sweet *gives the tol skele a hug* you are great but that doesn't mean you can't be cute too! *walks over to Frisk and Chara, claps hands and a 3d mural of the underground made entirely of chocolate appears* here ya go and I was wondering if the any AUs are gonna appear if not that's okay well I gotta**

"Thanks, but I'm not a marshmallow, I'm just a pile bones kiddo" Sans said

"Nyeh, thank you for telling me what the cinnamon role is" Papyrus said

"Here you go" Frisk said as _**SHE**_ hands papyrus a glamburger

"OH MY GOD FRISK" Papyrus says

"I'm already done eating the chocolate" Chara said

 **Monsieur A asked:**

 **Frisk. Is your yellow skin a mutation? Is it just you or does more of your bloodline have yellow skin?**

"Nope, im asian" Frisk said

 **Why'd you climb ?...If it's to traumatic or personal then you don't need to answer it.**

"Top secret sorry" Frisk said as she thinking of a noose

 **Did you do a Genocide Run?*I charge a magic attack incase Frisk or Chaa lash out at me***

"Nope that was all chara" Frisk said

"Ture" Chara said

 **Chara. When did you fall into The Underground? Do you hate ALL of mankind because of what one village or city did to you or just the place and people who were assholes?**

"Yeah everybody were assholes and dicks" Chara said

"My Child watch your launguage" Toriel said beause is an overprotective mother

 **Papyrus. Can you do Sans' version of the blue attack?**

"Yeah i can do sans blue attack" Papyrus said

"No you can't bro" Sans said

"Yeas i can" Papyrus said

 **Also instead of doing the obvious choice and ask you to watch Mariotale, watch Mario in Team Fortress 2. ALL OF IT, MISTER! If not, it'll be ME who destroys the computer with magic.**

"I can't. the only place i can watch that video on is a human computer" Papyrus said

"The only one with a human computer is him" Papyrus said he points to a boy with cat ears and a tale and his furr was grey And is wearing a Seattle seahawk number 12 fan jersey with basketball shorts and wearing skullcandy and listen to SOAD Memorized full album.

"Hey, Don't point me out papyrus, just search up youtube on your phone" Treesomelove (Me) said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about my phone" Papyrus said as he pulls out his phone.

30 minutes later...

"I Have no words" Papyrus said

"Me too" Frisk said

 **Killer Pepestar asked:**

 **Mettaton, pls smoke a blunt for 4 Days straight. Every Time you enter a room with People/Monsters inside, Turn on "Don't Stop Me Now" by QUEEN.**

"What is a blunt" Mettaton asked

"Something like a cigar" Sans said and then giving mettaton weed

"LETS GET RIGHT, INTO THE NEEEEWWWWSSS"

 **badbloodkiller1 Asked:**

 **A question for Chara, How would you describe yourself?**

"A psychopath" Chara said


	3. Questions 6 & 7

**She wolf warrior Asked:**

 **Sans, I am your long lost daughter. What do you think about that?**

"I have no daughter. Sorry kiddo"

 **Shark Lord asked:**

 **-_- Chara are you Jason Vorhees cousin? He's the only psycho I know that claims it's Friday the thirteenth for his killings. He's listening to thirteen hours of JB on full blast right now**

"I was only joking. I only kill in the purge or when Donald trump becomes president" Chara said

 **Papyrus be lucky you didn't have to watch the Mariotale, you and Mettaton were shipped with a psychopathic insane italian that really loves(gross kind by the way) spaghetti and he attacked Toriel and your face**

"I know, but have pretty good dance moves" Papyrus said

 **Undyne are you going to harm kids now?**

"Yes" Undyne said and pushes frisk onto the floor

 **Asriel can you still transform into your 'Supreme form'?**

"No that was only one time, I wish I can do it again" Asriel said


	4. Questions 8-15

**Eon asked:**

 **Asreil, i'm pretty sure you can create weaker versions of some of your boss battle attacks.**

"Um, I can but i'ts Asriel. Asgore+Toriel= Asriel." Asriel corrected

 **Chara. Impress me and i'll give you these.*I take 3 giant gold bars out of my inventory***

"GIVE ME IT" Chara said as Eon got into gunpoint

 **Evilsky asked:**

 **Ahem! *I take out a guitar and start playing Zero's theme from Mega Man X2 for three minutes***

"You suck" Frisk said.

 **Guest and Warp pad Asked:**

 **YOU WILL GIVE ME THAT HAT!*Soldier beats So Sorry over the head with his shovel and throws him out the window***

 ***Soldier's eyes turn red. Yup. He turned into PAINis Cupcake***

 **"** WTF IS GOING ON HERE?!" Frisk said

 **I AM PAINIS CUPCAKE. I AM HUNGRY. HUNGRY FOR SPAGHETTI.**

 **PAPYRUS! MAKE ME SPAGHETTI.*Painis sits down quietly and takes out his wallet***

"Nyeh, I will make you my special spaghetti human" Papyrus said with a smile on his face

 **Murasmus Asked:**

 **Asreil. *I lift up Asreil's ears and let them flop down thrice* Behold, Prince Floppy Ears. Former god of this world and master of the timelines.**

"Shut up and spell my name right" Asriel said

 **Here's my impression of Papyrus:**

 **NEYH HEH HEH HEH! I am The Great Papyrus. I like to ride my amazing car down the highway and cook pasta. My puzzles have gotten thousands of likes on various websites. Wowie' There is a hedge of my head infront of a school as a reminder of my greatness. Even if it's not, it still looks good.**

"I'd sat, 7 spaghetti plates out of 8 spaghetti plates" Papyrus said

 **I am so great, people actually created an alternate timeline where I have to protect monsterkind from a genocidal Frisk. But that me is so whinny, I dare say he traded his positive attitude for all that power.**

"Kay" frisk said

 **She wolf warrior Asked:**

"I still have no daughter and frisk is not your mom" Sans said

"Keyword is MIGHT" frisk said

 **Guest asked: Wow this is really cool. Ok, my questions.**

 **Frisk, how many times did you reset. Also, would you ever do it again?**

"5 times and now I won't do it again" Frisk said

 **Toriel** , **when was the first time you made butterscotch cinnamon pie and how did it turn out?**

"It went horrible" toriel said

 **Undyne, who, if anyone, do you believe is stronger than you?**

"NOBODY PUNK! IM STRONGER THAN EVERBODY!" Undyne yelled

 **Papyrus, how would you describe your relationship with your brother, sans?**

"Like spaghetti" Papyrus said

 **Sans, have you told Papyrus about the RESETS and timelines? If not, why? Also, the fandom likes to believe that you have night terrors. Is this true?**

"No and yes, I haven't told papyrus about the resets and Yeah, I have those sometimes" Sans said

 **Asgore, has Toriel forgiven you yet?**

"No, she hasn't" Asgore said

"And I never will" Toriel Said and threw a fire ball at asgore

 **Mettaton, have you rekindled your relationship with your cousin?**

Mettaton seems to ignore that question

Frisk takes the key from her pocket

"VISIT YOU COUSIN" frisk said

 **Alphys, do you still do science on the surface? And if so, do you work alone or with a team?**

"Yeah, I still do and i do it alone"Alphy said

"Studying anime is not science alphy" Undyne said

"Anime is not real" Alphy said

"Its... not?: Undyne said

"No, its not" Alphy said

 **Thank you for taking your time to read and answer my questions and I hope you have a wonderful day.**

"You too" Frisk said

 **Shark Lord asked:**

 **Flowey I know an overlord you'd be great friends with. His name is Lord Vortech and he has more powers then the entire underground, for example shape shift, elemental power, dimensional travel and rift making, and can grow to a giant**

"Really? you compared me, TO A FUCKING LEGO!" Flowey said

"Calm down flowey" Frisk said

"YOU FUCKING BI-" **Next question**

 **Sans what would happen if a crazy Italian attacked the underground?**

"Cover my sexy eye" sans said

"Sorry, that was my fault" Smg4 said

"Hello,itsa me, mario" Mario said

"My one true love" Papyrus said.

 **Papyrus what started your love for puzzles?**

"Sans gave me a jig saw puzzle and i spent hour doing it and i grew a love for it" Papyrus said


End file.
